Conflicto de cuatro personas
by AgandelBook
Summary: En una noche donde el caos y la destrucción se apodera de una parte de la ciudad, Earphone Jack encuentra a Deku mal herido. Tras llevarlo a un lugar seguro, ella procede a tratar de ayudar a su compañero a expensas del conflicto desarrollándose a su alrededor. Y a Deku podría no agradarle del todo esa idea.


—Quédate quieto…—advierte, dando tirones a un brazo empapado de humedad y teñida de un difuso rojo escarlata que aún brota en demasía por toda la extensión del miembro, las gotas escurren al pavimento haciendo charcos rojos aquí cómo allá que acompañan los salpicamientos de las botas policiales y demás calzado de los involucrados—…Joder, con este clima y apenas veo. No muevas el brazo, a menos quieras que te deje agujereado todo.

La única respuesta es un leve forcejeo que le arrebata el miembro de sus manos, desplomándose al costado con un pegajoso sonido, el contrario con la mirada ausente hacía los faros de policía y la fumarola no tan lejana.

Earphone Jack suspira, donde el agua desplomándose del cielo le cala por encima de su traje y siente el frio abrazándole todo el cuerpo. Una irá incipiente en su estomago por el individuo "cómodamente" sentado en la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

—Venga, se como tratar una herida de tu calibre. ¿Eres nenaza porque tu compañera viene a sanarte?

—Exacto, sabes sanar—sale de sus labios jadeantes y con aire agotado; causándole el más profundo de los dolores a ella que jura por instantes sentir la pesadumbre de las llagas en los brazos y los cortes en las cejas—…debes ir a ver quién te necesita. Ya llegarán a tratarme.

Earphone Jack masculla, ignorando la megafonía a sus costados como reportes de su comunicador; hay evacuaciones a tres calles y hace falta buscar algunos civiles entre los escombros del edificio principal a otros tres kilómetros de distancia. Quedarse en los límites del conflicto solo aviva las luces chillantes de autoridades y los bordados policiales que prohíben el paso, unos entrometidos tomando fotos de lo que logran ver.

Decidida, vuelve a agarrar el abatido brazo, acercándose a un botiquín y empieza a ordenar los fármacos cómo equipo a utilizar.

—Ya iré después, deja por lo menos veo que puedo hacer para detener el sangrado.

—No puedes hacer eso, solo ignórame por un rato ¿Acaso eres _tú_ una nenaza?

Hay una punzada en su cuerpo que le hace chasquear los dientes, aguantando un quejido bastante horroroso en su garganta.

—Cállate, Deku—Le dice ariscamente, con su tono más venenoso posible. Aprovecha para tirarle alcohol en la herida, ignorando el como aprieta los labios o los músculos retorciéndose al contacto—Me iré cuando termine contigo, solo dame unos minutos.

Y nuevamente, otro tirón le arrebata el brazo herido, otro sonido pegajoso a un cuerpo terriblemente lastimado, otra mirada ausente a la catástrofe en desarrollo y otro dolor en su pecho.

—Eres una estúpida.

Jirou Kyouka golpea a Deku donde la sangre brota, el grito del héroe herido siendo bastante grave, sorprendiendo a algunos oficiales.

—¡¿Quieres quedarte quieto?!

Le ve como retuerce los labios, las respiraciones descontroladas y esa mirada salvaje de duelo. Mas sin embargo, hay algo dentro de sus ojos se mantiene cansado e inmutable, un brillo poco característico en ellos.

—E-Earphone, debes de-

Su frustración le sujeta por el cuello del traje hecho jirones, lo arrastra con la fuerza de las gotas y los rayos a la distancia hacía su rostro, no cavila al momento que el trueno hace su presencia.

—¡No pienso dejarte así!—carraspea desde la garganta, zarandeando a Deku en el acto; ansiosa de calmar esas sensaciones que le colman de ira y con ganas de ponerse a llorar—¡¿Es que vas a seguir con tus estupideces hasta que colapses por falta de sangre?¡

Otro estruendo llega desde el horizonte, la fumarola negra ascendiendo de otros cuantos edificios adelante y los escombros se desploman en un parpadeo.

Piernas se tambalean en ansiedad, la fachada húmeda que la cubre le subyuga al peligro y el forcejeo de una mano fantasma la quiere lanzar a la catástrofe, latidos cardiacos quitándole voluntad y la fuerzan en mantenerse observando a Deku, el cual tiene toda su atención a lo ocurrido.

Puños ensangrentados se cierran de golpe y su semblante se torna algo agresivo, determinado a solucionar el conflicto con la piel pálida, fría y llena de heridas.

Voltea a verla—¿Vas a seguir ahí parada?—musita con alarma; la mayor parte siendo cansancio con un poco de preocupación—¡Solo ve a cumplir con tu trabajo!—Esa voz le enerva la sangre, no duda en dejarlo en la ambulancia y azotarle una bofetada.

—¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!—Grita, arrebatando por tercera vez el brazo de Midoriya, no tardando en empezar a aplicar fármacos apresuradamente, intentando dejarlo listo para vendarlo—¡Si no estuvieras en tu plan de princesa ya estaría con los otros! ¡Solo lo empeoras por cada vez que te mueves!

Deku mueve su brazo menos lastimado hacia ella, apresando el antebrazo de la superheroína y lleva sus piernas a un forzado movimiento para erguirse. Aprieta los dientes, mostrando caninos rugiendo de dolor, las extremidades temblando y el borboteo de sangre incrementa...

—¡Estas demente! Siéntate, loco de mierda. ¡Debes recuperarte!

Trata de empujarle de nuevo a la ambulancia, encontrando inverosímil el cómo Deku logra mantenerse rígido ante sus forcejeos. Reconoce que sus intentos deben de lastimarlo más, y con esa incomodidad en su consciencia, se esfuerza más en tumbarlo en el vehículo.

—¡Kyouka, por todo lo que es bueno, solo lárgate!

Ella se detiene, mirando hacía arriba para encararle; y preparada para atisbarle otro golpe si es necesario.

Enfrenta un mirar débil, donde sus ojos se concentran en ella y por milésimas de segundo se desvían al escenario detrás suyo; donde ella perjura que le nota vacilar si seguir de pie o lanzarse al conflicto por los movimientos de sus pies y manos ansiosas. Le ve con muecas en los labios, respiración agitada, todo su ser debilitado y todavía con la seguridad de lanzarse en combate si ella no estuviera en medio.

¿Desde cuándo Deku mantiene a Midoriya Izuku a raya?

Y lo que es aún más catastrófico, ¿Desde cuándo Jirou Kyouka toma las riendas tan fácilmente de Earphone Jack?

—Te necesitan más que yo—susurra Deku, apartándose un paso, recargándose en la ambulancia como soporte—¿Y que paso con primero el trabajo antes que el otro? Ese era el acuerdo.

Jirou le levante el dedo de en medio, acompañado de un choque de labios de total coraje.

—Mira que serás imbécil, decir eso en este tipo de situaciones—Le son arrebatadas las palabras por él.

—Porque en este tipo de situaciones es cuándo debes de olvidarte de mí. Lo sabes.

Jirou se muerde el labio. Y el silencio que deja entre otros golpeteos de lluvia y gritos de ayuda es tan grande que bien podría viajar en el tiempo y poder evitar que Deku llegara a este punto por ser obstinado y de su instintiva suerte para salir lastimado. La cabeza empieza a pesarle y las piernas rehúsan moverse.

—No moriré tan fácil.

Apenas logre esconder la amarga risa con sus labios apretados, el estomago le vuelva a dar vuelcos y el pecho le pesa.

—El puto cuento de nunca acabar, como siempre—musita, escondiendo el lamento bajo el temporal.

—Vete. Ahora.

Él tiene puesta su sonrisa, aquella que vende a los medios y sus compañeros para calmar a las masas cuando todo se va para abajo; es una mirada reluciente, llena de esperanza y de niñería que guarda desde su primer día de ingreso. Para ella es como el peor golpe al estomago en toda su vida.

Deku es un egoísta y mentiroso que prefiere venderse por imbatible a siquiera tratar de razonar con los demás, tan devastador como una bola de demolición y tan cruel como un asesino serial, siempre dispuesto a llegar al final con pasión desbocada e insana terquedad. Aquel héroe bonachón es simplemente una mascará prefabricada que le ha puesto Midoriya Izuku.

Y todo empieza con esa sonrisa.

Jirou Kyouka fallece un rato, adormecida por la manera que Deku puede traerla a la realidad tan brutalmente y deja que Earphone Jack lidie con el problema hasta que todos y _él_ estén a salvo; ella siempre ha sido un poco más fría, volviendo a sí cuando los demás son demasiados problemáticos, después de todo. Pero inclusive así, la heroína no puede deshacerse del malestar en su pecho.

Da media vuelta, sacude sus manos y acomoda su equipo. Todavía debe llegar donde el conflicto, y aquello esta aún bastante lejos, mejor correr.

—Si encuentro un paramédico le diré que estas aquí, no te vayas a mover.

—De acuerdo, suerte allá afuera—tambalea hasta volver a sentarse en la ambulancia, busca vendajes y empieza a tratarse lo mejor que puede—….no vayas a quedar como yo.

—Ni que fuera tan novata, para bromitas tendremos tiempo después.

Su voz es seca, árida, pero le sirve para concentrarse en la dirección del problema y como evitar los zumbidos en su cabeza. Ya lidiará con Deku más tarde, y con Izuku aún más tarde.

—Earphone.

Ella ladea su cabeza, mirando al suelo de forma inconsciente.

—Ve a ser un héroe.

Earphone Jack corre, avisa por su comunicador que esta de regreso y en segundos se pierde entre la lluvia, el fuego, el humo, y todo lo demás.

Y mientras corre, ella se pregunta si cuando vuelva encontrará al chico herido despierto o en una bolsa para cadáveres, como en todas las noches parecidas a estas.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Últimamente he estado muy ocupado, y realmente me he quedado corto de tiempo para pensar cosas que me gustarían escribir. Pero haré todo lo posible para estar más activo antes de regresar a clases.**

 **Y por eso mismo, como compensación por el tiempo perdido traigo un trabajo realmente escueto que se me ocurrió en el camino a casa.**

 **Algo que he notado es que dentro de MHA el tema de "PERSONAS" o "ALIAS" realmente esta dado como un simple apodo o nombre de actor que solo sirve para venderte a las cámaras y agarrar popularidad dentro del negocio. Así que he intentado lograr algo para diferenciar a los personajes de sus personalidades normales, de sus personalidades de héroes. Estoy muy insatisfecho con el resultado, pero estoy bastante agotado y realmente quería escribir algo.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario de su parte es bienvenido.**

 **!Hasta la próxima¡**

 **PD: Me estoy cansando de escribir tan pocas letras para un One-Shot, prometo mejorar.**


End file.
